The present invention relates generally to improvements in motion transmission devices and it relates particularly to an improved one way clutch.
A one way clutch of known construction includes an outer cylindrical shell member having an inside peripheral face with radially circumferentially inclined wedge surfaces, a shaft member coaxial with the shell member and a cylindrical cage member coaxially located between the shell and shaft members and retaining rollers between the shaft member and respective wedge surfaces for limited peripheral movement between wedging and releasing positions along the shaft member face and the wedge surfaces so that the shaft and shell members are rotationally interlocked or relatively released by the rollers depending on the relative rotation of the shell and shaft members. While one way clutches of the aforesaid type operate in a highly satisfactory manner and have many advantages they possess numerous drawbacks. Among these drawbacks are that these one way clutches are relatively costly devices which are difficult and time consuming to assemble, they do not lend themselves to assembly by automatic equipment, defective devices are common and they otherwise leave much to be desired.